I'm Going To Make You Mine
by Eir Eiki
Summary: Menma has notice his body has been acting weird since that kiss Sasuke gave him and worst off all Sasuke's behavior is odd. Can Menma survive the sudden change in his body and Sasuke's new interest in him. (RTN Sasuke x Menma ) (SasuMen)


It seems I can't get enough of sasumen.

-Update: Errors fix-

*DISCLAIM I DON'T OWN ANY OF CHARACTER*

Enjoy~

* * *

"M-more Menma," The play boy demand tightening the grip around the raven's waist.

_**It was wrong, it was good, it was not supposed to happen.**_

"B-baster stop." Menma moan into the kiss. The pleasure was over taking him, he demand for more. He grave to go further, to be completely taken by Sasuke.

_**It was wrong, it was good, it was not supposed to happen.**_

Sliding his leg in between Menma's, rubbing his knee against Menma's semi erection. The raven smirk, pleased to know that he was the **only one **to make him feel like this. Nibbling in his ear, he whisper in a husky tone. "Come home with me Menma~" the name roll out of his lips.

Sasuke's voice was enough to seduce anyone, even Menma but he wasn't going to admitted. Being bring back to reality he push him away. Wiping his lips and fixing himself he moved away from the wall that he was pressed against. "LIKE HELL I'LL DO THAT"

_**It was wrong, it was good, it was not supposed to happen.**_

Licking his lips to savior what Menma's lips once felt against his, the play boy wasn't going to let him escape after finally having him so close to giving in. He was going to get Menma no matter what. "I'm going to make you mine."

zZz

First thing Menma did when he got home was punch the wall making a dent; the punch was hard that it worry its parent. His parents came rushing to the direction it had come but by the time they were there Menma was gone. He had locked himself in his room and was practically a ball in the floor. His small foxes where all around him. Demanding attention but Menma's mind was somewhere else. His face was a bright shade of red, biting his lips he cursed to himself quietly. "That baster what does he think his doing. Kissing me and t-touching me like that." He went quiet as his mind was over floated with memories from earlier. "I'm going to cut his hands off!"

Not bordering to change, he tossed his coat over his desk and just drop into his bed to rest. He need it to cool down and a good nap would help, it should, right?

_**It was wrong, it was good, it was not supposed to happen.**_

"Menma, please tell me what you want." The playboy whisper into his ear.

Hands very skillfully roam his toned body, slowly taking off the few articles he wore. Menma rush to grab a hold of his pants, he felt odd and scare to be expose. He was panting hard, his heart rate was off, and worst of all he felt nervous. He didn't know what was going on with his body.

A hand grab his attention, lifting his chin to look into dark orbs. Teasingly the playboy climb on top of him, removing his shirt and lean down to kiss him again. Passionate. Messy. Hot. Menma no longer had control over his body, he was easily giving in. "S-Sasuke m-mor…."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he woke up yelling, dribbling sweat, "What was that?" he, himself didn't know. Noticing a strange pain on his lower half he saw a bulge in his pants. Hovering over it he gasp to the sensible sensation. "I-Is that an e-erection. Holy crap. What did that baster do to me." He was beginning to worry, his body had suddenly change after that kiss Sasuke gave him.

He knew it was a dare and he was practically tire of his dumb pick up line but he began to be persistence out of nowhere. In one of their usual fights, Sasuke pulled him into a kiss which obviously was follow by a punch from Menma. There was a spark when their lips touch and Menma didn't like it one bit.

_**It was wrong, it was good, it was not supposed to happen.**_

Menma sat there wondering what he should do, sleep it off and hope that the bulge would be gone. He was tire and his brain hurt, he took the only idea he thought of. He when back to sleep to forget this mess.

_**It was wrong, it was good, it was not supposed to happen.**_

zZz

He could feel his heart beat so fast it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Letting small groans escape his lips, he felt an overwhelming pleasure on his lower region.

"Menma~" his body flinch to the familiar voice. The pleasure began to increase, he was panting hard and felt almost out of breath. '_Oh great I'm having another nightmare of Sasuke.' _he thought to himself.

"Cum for me Menma." Biting his lip Menma couldn't take the pleasure, it was too much. He came hard into Sasuke's hand.

Opening his eyes he saw his pants down, he was in a sitting position, an arm holding his waist, and fingers wrap around his member.

"Ah~ good morning Menma, your mom let me in." Sasuke said smiling as he was doing nothing wrong.

Menma almost die there but not before killing someone first.

"SASUKE, LET GO OF ME BEFORE I RIP YOUR HANDS OFF." Throwing a ninja star at Sasuke, the playboy jump to the window to dodge it. Licking his fingers he gave a small wink to the raven, "You taste good but next time let me eat you completely." Those where his last words before he jump down from the window to the street.

"His dead next time I meet him." Menma was furious. He had let his guard down trying to forget about the small problem to only let himself be taken by Sasuke.

His face was tinted a redish shade, ripping his pillow in half, he didn't know if he was mad at himself for letting it happen or that he came for Sasuke.

_**It was wrong, it was good, it was not supposed to happen.**_

Sasuke smirk walking down the street, "I knew that no one could resist my charms~" He went on flattering himself before a group of girls called him. Making his way to them he wrap his arms around the prettiest girl his eyes had lay on. Pulling a rose, he whisper in her ear sweet nothings.

As much as he loved the girls he like to played 'hard to get' and Menma was the most entertaining prey of them all.

_**It was wrong, it was good, it was not supposed to happen.**_

* * *

I kind of want to continue more the story but not sure. hurhurur. Hope you guys liked it.

I'm sure I made mistakes, I'm sorry ;A;

I tried to fix them, it takes me a while to go back an re read them, I get all fluster reading my own things specially when its smut but I think I got all mistakes.I think.


End file.
